Need You Now
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: Sarah has lost her family. Who can she turn to? Based on the Lady Antebellum song of the same name.
1. Need You Now

She had lost everything. Well, not everything. To be really technical about it, she had her own health, didn't she? She had material things, but that was all they were, just things. She had her friends from the Underground. She talked to Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus on a regular basis. But that wasnt enough. Not now.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

She could have dealt with the loss of Karen. Even after her time in the Labyrinth, Sarah had never really grown close to the woman. She possibly could have even dealt with the loss of her father. But Toby? Did he have to be killed in the car crash that had taken their parents, as well? And now, here she was, photographs of all three of them spread out before her on the floor of her studio apartment. Her task was to get them organized in to some sort of sequence for a slideshow for the funeral.

_Reaching for the phone cause I can't take it anymore_

She needed help with this. She couldn't just deal with this by herself anymore. She reached for the phone, then realized that there wasn't anyone who could help. Her mother wouldn't want to deal with this, and her father and step-mother were only children. Who was there to call? It wasn't like her Underground friends could help her. Not even the Goblin King could help her, right now. Would he even come if she called? Did he even think about her?

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_To me it happens all the time_

Sarah's stomach grumbled, protesting at the length of time between breakfast and this point. As she looked up at the clock, she saw why. It was already 1:15 in the afternoon. Sighing, she reached for the phone again, calling the nearest pizza place. Then she settled back down at the floor and started to cry. "Jareth..."

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control_

_And I need you now_

Later that night, after yet more pizza and far more time spent on her computer than she ever had wanted to spend on a project like this, Sarah decided that she couldn't take anymore. She needed something, anything. Alcohol would do.

_And I don't know how I can live without_

_I just need you now_

She had returned to the house she had grown up in sometime between dinner and this point, ostensibly to pack up some of her familys things, and she ransacked the cabinets in the kitchen, the pantry, and finally in her father's office until she found it. It was a bottle of Irish whiskey that her father had been saving for a special occasion. Well, he would never get to drink it, now, so she might as well. Taking it and a glass out to the living room, she sat on the floor, cross-legged, and poured herself a drink, slamming it down, then repeated the process.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop starin' at the door_

_Wishin' you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before_

Dammit, she muttered, drunk. She was sure shed seen a barn owl outside the door. What do you want? she asked, knowing nobody could hear her but herself. Was it Jareth? Had he been watching over her? Why didn't he just show up, already? Oh, the way he had appeared to her ten years before, sweeping into her father and step-mother's bedroom, the wind whipping his hair and cloak...

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Again, Sarah looked at the clock. It was a quarter after one in the morning. There was no sense in trying to go back to her apartment this late in the day, was there? Or this early in the morning. Whatever. She needed something, someone...

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control_

_And I need you now_

She had sworn a long time ago that she would never call on him again. But what did it matter? Toby was dead, so the Goblin King couldn't steal him, could he? Besides, she supposed, deep down inside, when she had told Hoggle that, every now and again in her life, she needed _all_ of them, she had meant him, as well. "I need you, Jareth"

_And I dont know how I can live without_

_I just need you now_

Finally, the owl blew into the room, quickly transforming into the magnificent Goblin King. Sarah looked up at him, her eyes red and poofy. She had been startled when he had appeared and had accidentally knocked over the whiskey bottle. Not that it mattered. She had slammed back so many shots of the amber liquid that there was barely any left, certainly not enough to spill out onto the floor.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

Sarah tried to speak. She really did. But what could she say? How could she justify calling to him in the middle of the night? How could he understand? Instead, she just cried some more, preferring the pain and the hurt to the numbness that she had tried to induce with the whiskey. Jareth, for his part, said nothing. He just knelt down next to her, embracing her.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_Said I would'nt call, but I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can live without_

_I just need you now_

_Oh baby_

_I just need you now_

_Baby I need you now_

**A/N: Okay. So not sure if I should just keep this a oneshot, or continue. Rest assured, ducklings, that _A True Love Story_ has not been abandoned! I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, y'know? Anyway, let me know what you think. Just place a contribution in the little box!**


	2. Angel

_They didn't have funeral plots purchased. Why? Toby, I understand. He was so young. How could anyone expect him to die before he grew up? But Dad and Karen didn't plan to move out of the area. Daddy had that heart attack a year ago. Shouldn't that have been a wakeup call for him?_ The thoughts raced through Sarah's mind as she called around, trying to find a cemetery, any cemetery, that had three plots next to each other. Robert and Karen had made no plans, and Sarah thought it only right that Toby be buried with them instead of in some other site, far away from his parents. Finally, she had found one, nearly a hundred miles away, in the same town as Karen's sister. Through it all, Jareth had stayed by her side. She had been afraid, at first, that he had come only to gloat at her misfortune, but after she had woken up to find him fixing her some breakfast, without magic on top of that, she realized he really was there only because she had called. He had asked no questions, only listened when she was willing and able to talk, giving her the strength she needed to keep going.

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay_

"I always thought there'd be enough time, y'know? I mean, Toby was so young. Look. Here's his first day of kindergarten," Sarah said, handing Jareth the picture.

"He would have grown into a fine young man," Jareth replied.

"They were actually on their way here on the day of the crash. Toby just graduated from kindergarten, and Karen's parents were going to throw him a little "get-read-for-first-grade" party. I had finals and so I wouldn't be home. Not that it really mattered. _They_ didn't want me there."

"How could they not? I'm sure Toby especially would have wanted you there, Sarah. You loved him enough to run my labyrinth for him. Didn't he love you?"

"Oh, we were extremely close. It wasn't Toby or Daddy or even Karen. It was Karen's family. After all, I wasn't Karen's daughter. I wasn't from _their_ bloodline. _My_ mother is a low-life actress who barely has time to even acknowledge her child's existence, let alone Toby's, so why should they bother to acknowledge me? I'm not from their world, so I'm not good enough for them."

"What kind of people were they?" The disgust was evident in Jareth's voice.

_There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day_

"The rich snobbish kind," Sarah said. "Hanna – that's Karen's sister – already had Toby's prep school picked out, and Karen's parents were all ready to pay for it. Even Karen was willing to send him away to the boarding school they wanted him to go to."

"What's wrong with public schools? You went to one."

Sarah gave a derisive snort. "They're _unsophisticated._ They don't provide a young man with the advantages that he needs to be a success in today's world," she said, doing her best to imitate her blue-blooded step-aunt.

"Sarcasm does not become you, Precious."

_I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins_

"Thank you, by the way, for coming when I called. I really needed somebody. Daddy was an only child, and his parents are already dead, so you'll be the only friendly face there."

"I promised I'd be there for you when the world falls down."

"I don't remember you ever promising me that."

Jareth stood up, pulling Sarah out of her chair, hugging her. "I thought you might not. It was in the ballroom, after you ate that peach."

"You mean when you drugged me."

"Hoggle gave you the peach."

"Only because you ordered him to!" Sarah said, pulling away.

_Let me be empty_  
_Oh, weightless, and maybe_  
_I'll find some peace tonight_

"Does it really matter, anymore? It's been five years."

"No, I suppose it doesn't. I'm sorry. I'm just so high strung right now…"

"It's perfectly alright, Precious…but do tell me something…"

"What?"

"Why did you feel the need to drink yourself stupid, the other night?"

Sarah sighed. "I guess I was just so disappointed when you didn't come immediately."

Jareth drew her back into the hug. "I apologize, Precious. Unfortunately, I was dealing with another runner at the time, or I would have come immediately."

"Did they make it?"

"No, I'm afraid she didn't."

'Who did she wish away?"

"A rather vile woman…her husband's ex-wife. I don't think she even would have run if she weren't so cautious about 'fairy dreams,' as she called them. She said she didn't want to end up by Rip Van Winkle. Unfortunately, this particular wish-away is too stupid to be a decent goblin, and too old to adopt out to a Fae family who doesn't have children, so I had to put her in a leaky oubliette beneath the Bog."

That gave Sarah pause. The idea was absurd. She knew how bad the smell of the Bog was. The thought of being stuck in an oubliette beneath it, let alone one that leaked, was horrendous. Then, without warning, she burst out laughing for the first time since before the crash.

_In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear_

"I'm glad I cheered you up."

"I needed it, Jareth. I really did. Thank you. I've been so morose for the past few days. I was starting to wonder if I'd ever live again."

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

"You'll definitely live again. And your parents and Toby will always live in your heart, Precious. Trust me on this one."

"You've lost someone before."

"We're immune only to age, Sarah. Contrary to popular belief, we Fae _can_ die. My father is dead. That's how I became the Goblin King. He was killed in a duel with the Elf King. It was a stupid argument, really, all over whether or not a group of chickens being raised by some goblins who had crossed the border on their own now belonged to the Elves who had found them. The High Council heard about it, made the Elves return the chickens, and then ordered the offending piece of land be ceded to the Goblin Kingdom."

"What about your mother?"

"Alive and pestering me for grandchildren."

This brought another laugh from Sarah, emotional release pouring out of her. Before either one knew it, they were asleep in one bed, holding each other.

_So tired of the straight line_  
_And everywhere you turn_  
_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

At the funeral the next day, Sarah's prediction turned out to be true. Karen's family tended to snub her. She overheard one cousin saying to another, "Well, naturally, that little waif will get the house, since Robert paid for it and had it long before Karen entered the marriage. It's just not right, though, such a historic home. She'll probably just sell it for the money."

"If Tobias had survived, he'd have inherited by all rights as the only male heir. It really is unfortunate," the other cousin replied. If the two women noticed Sarah nearby, they obviously didn't care.

Sarah growled low. Jareth was quick to massage her shoulders. "Calm down, Precious. They can't do anything to you now. After today, you'll never have to deal with them again," he said, giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

_The storm keeps on twisting_  
_Keep on building the lies_  
_That you make up for all that you lack_

Sarah nodded, and Jareth noted a glint in her eyes that really should have warned him.

"And what about that man she's with?" the first cousin continued. "He's at least twenty years her senior. Do you think he's a professor that she was sleeping with to get through college?"

"Well, they are right about one thing, Precious," Jareth whispered into Sarah's ears. "I _am_ at least twenty years your senior."

Sarah just smirked, grasped Jareth's arm, and pulled him over to the two gossips. "Chrysta, Cecile, I would like to introduce my very long-time boyfriend to you, Jareth Kingston."

Jareth knew where this was going. "Well, fiance as of last night," he said, holding up Sarah's left hand, onto which he'd magicked an obscenely large diamond.

"Yes. True, he's an older man, but you know how men are. They take so much longer to mature than we women do," Sarah added. "It will be a shame that I'll have to sell the house, since I'll be moving to his manor in England. Jareth is a real live Lord. Of course, with all it's history, being over a hundred years old and all, and being so well maintained, the house ought to bring quite a bit of money, and that should buy me quite the wedding gown, suitable for a lady, right? Lady Sarah Kingston has quite the nice ring to it, don't you think?" she asked, flashing the diamond in the faces of the other women for emphasis.

The two cousins huffed and walked away. Jareth looked down at Sarah, his face giving away a mixture of shock and pride. "Well well, what a little liar you are."

_It don't make no difference_  
_Escaping one last time_  
_It's easier to believe_

"I know, and I appologize for lowering your rank in front of them, but thank you for going along. They really did have it coming."

"Are you sure you're not part goblin?"

_In this sweet madness_  
_Oh this glorious sadness_  
_That brings me to my knees_

"I'm sure. But, would it be alright if I kept the ring on for the rest of the funeral? At least until we're away from all of these horrid people."

"Sarah, it would be alright with me if you kept it on for as long as you live."

Hannah showed up just then, keeping Sarah from pondering the meaning of Jareth's words. "Oh, Sarah, thank you for taking care of all of this. I know how dreadfully difficult this must have been, but it just wouldn't have been right to have the servants do it all when it's really family that knows them. Not that you were Karen's family, of course, but you were Robert's daughter..."

"Karen and I had a fantastic relationship after I got over Linda leaving us and grew up some," Sarah spat out. "She was even a much better mother to me than Linda." Well, the second part wasn't a lie. Karen really had tried. They just couldn't seem to get close. "In fact, it's thanks to Karen that I met Jareth." She began studying the diamind ring, then, as if critical, somehow, of the size or the cut. "Maybe we should have gone with that one with the square cut with a baguette on each side..." she said softly. "No, that would have made my finger look fat. The emerald cut really was the way to go. It gives a lengthened look to my finger, don't you think?" she asked.

The sudden look on Hannah's face betrayed her thoughts. Clearly she had doubted her daughters regarding the size of the rock. It wasn't just a piece of ice. It was practically an Olympic skating rink.

_In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear_

That night, back in the hotel room, Sarah lay back on the bed, her heels kicked off, her hose off, her blouse barely buttoned enough to be decent. She felt free, somehow.

"So, would you like to keep it?" Jareth asked, stepping out of the shower.

"Hmmm?"

"The ring. Would you like to keep it?"

Sarah sat up, looking at the object in question. "It's lovely, Jareth, but I couldn't keep it. I mean, we went five years without seeing each other, y'know? Isn't this a rather extravagant gift to someone who used to be your enemy and just now got in touch with you again after five years?"

"I could make the diamond smaller, if you like, if that's all you're concerned about," he said. "I mean, I suppose six carats _is _a bit much."

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

"Jareth..."

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've said to you all day, Sarah? I love you, and I want you to be my wife."

"It's a little too soon," Sarah said, pulling the ring from her finger, handing it back to him. "But...I would be willing to get to know you better. I don't want to marry you under false pretenses, to pretend I love you and then years later relize I don't, or have you think that I'm just wanting to escape from here permanantly and just use you... Give it some time?"

Jareth closed the ring into his hand. When he reopened it, it had become a crystal pendant. "Of course, Precious. I'll let you set the pace of our relationship. But will you at least accept this?"

Sarah nodded and let Jareth put the necklace around her neck. She leaned back against him, then, relaxed in his arms, finding the comfort that she needed.

_You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_


	3. Little Talks

**I'm back, y'all! Sorry about the excessively long delay in getting this chapter out. I swear I'll try to get the rest of this story out a bit faster. I was just having some really bad writer's block. (And I mean REALLY bad.) But then I heard the song in this chapter, ****_Little Talks_****, while I was out running around with my sister, and I knew this was the direction I wanted to go.**

Sarah sat at the top of the stairs of her childhood home, looking down into the living area. Jareth was with a runner, and she was trying to figure things out. Their new relationship was just a little confusing, she supposed. They were definitely friends, and she suspected that they were more. So what could this be called? Courtship? Jareth had as much as stated that he wanted to marry her.

Weighing heavier on her mind, however, was the fact that she was about to leave this house for the last time. Karen's sister had taken her jewelry, and had taken all of Toby's things for her sister-in-law's new son. Everything else had been auctioned off, including the house, which had brought close to $300,000 dollars. Now it was just an empty shell.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
I don't like walking around this old and empty house  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear  
The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

__Slowly, she stood, walking through the upstairs area one more time, the stairs creaking a bit beneath her feet. As she entered what had been Toby's bedroom, she could have sworn she could hear his laughter. In the reflection from the window, she could have sworn that she saw his reflection, and she whirled around quickly, only to face the emptiness. Was she going insane?

_Some days I can't even trust myself  
It's killing me to see you this way_

__Jareth was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs when she'd finished. He took her hand, and she gave him a small smile. "Hey."

"I apologize for not being here for this, Precious."

"I understand. You had a runner. You couldn't control that."

"I know. I just hate seeing you so sad."

_Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore_

__"How did things turn out this time?" Sarah asked, taking Jareth's hand as she continued on into the kitchen and dining room. She had to make sure that she wasn't missing anything.

"It was the usual. I did feel a bit of sympathy for the runner, and she tried her best. At the end, though, she just begged that I make sure her daughter had a better life than she could provide. The babe is barely a day old, and in the hands of a capable wet nurse until I can find a suitable family for her."

In her father's office, Sarah ran her hand over the whisky cabinet. The young family who would be moving in soon had purchased it along with the house. In her head, she could almost hear her father's voice. Between the time Linda had left and the time Karen had entered the picture, Robert had always tried to make time for Sarah, and they would occasionally talk in this room as Robert worked on a case and Sarah did her homework.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks  
Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past  
We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love_

They stepped out into the yard, still holding hands, and Sarah pointed to the spot where Toby had cracked the wood on the front steps. "He was just learning to ride a bike and got a little over-confident after seeing some of the bigger kids at school doing stunts and sharp turns," she said. "He thought he could make the turn before he hit the porch. Instead, he ran right into the steps and flew over the handle bars. He broke his arm, but when Karen took him to the emergency room, he bragged about it to the nurse, the doctor... anyone who would listen."

"He was a lively chap," Jareth said. "I would have liked to make him my heir, at least until we had children of our own."

"Jareth..."

"I know, Sarah. I haven't forgotten my promise."__

Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right.  
Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear

Jareth took Sarah into his arms and disappeared with her, taking her to his castle. Even though Sarah was still unsure about their relationship, she had agreed to stay in one of the guest rooms, there, at least until she knew what she wanted. The key to the house was with the auctioneer, who had left just before Sarah had started her final tour to make sure she had forgotten nothing. Jareth left her alone in her room, knowing that she was exhausted.__

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore

Sarah gave a heavy sigh. Even though she hadn't been in the car, she had nightmares of the crash. She could hear the screams, over and over again, and she always woke up in a sweat, breathing hard.__

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore

That night, though, Sarah's dreams started a bit more pleasant. She was sharing a picnic with her father, step-mother, and brother. Slowly, though, her family started to fade away, until they were no longer there, and Sarah started screaming until she woke herself up. She slid out of bed and went out onto the small balcony attached to her room. She could see the crystal moon up high in the sky, and she figured it to be in the middle of the night. Whether that was 12 or 13 here, she wasn't sure. She made a note to ask Jareth about how time worked.

Sarah closed her eyes, and again she could hear Toby's voice. It was clear, this time. "Don't cry, sis! I'll be back, soon. You'll see."

"Toby?" Sarah whirled around, but there was nobody there. What cruel trick was this? Who would play with her like that? Toby couldn't come back. He was dead. Not even Jareth, a powerful Fae, could bring him back.__

You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is a ghost of you  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon  
Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep

"Oh, Toby..." Sarah whispered, returning to her bed. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in!" she called.

Jareth came in and sat on the bed next to her. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming from down the hall."

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's not a problem. I was still awake, anyway. It's one of the downsides of being a king. Sometimes, I'm up all night doing paperwork."

"I had a different dream. It wasn't the car wreck. We were having a picnic, and then they just all faded away. That's when I started screaming. And then I heard Toby's voice as clear as day, telling me he'd come back to me."

"That's not possible, Precious. You know that as well as I do." __

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

"I know. I can't help but think that someone must be playing a cruel trick on me, but you wouldn't do that, and I know you wouldn't let anyone else do that."

"No, I wouldn't," Jareth said. "Still, would you like me to put a shield up around your room to make sure?"

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can. It's actually something very common that a Fae learns to do as a child. While sending minor nightmares and hallucinations is usually done between siblings trying to irritate each other, sometimes an enemy will do it during war or simply to drive you mad, sending the worst that they can think of to drive you insane. While I'm certain that this isn't the case, I'm willing to do anything to help you sleep better."

Sarah rested her head on Jareth's chest and let him hold her. "I don't think a shield is needed. But would you stay with me, at least until I fall back asleep?"

"Of course."

_Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore_

_Jareth was true to his word. He lay next to Sarah, holding her, and Sarah couldn't be more grateful. She felt fortunate to have someone who cared for her so much. He had been there for her every step of the way, since she'd first called for him that night, drunk. Safe in Jareth's arms, she fell asleep again, this time with no more bad dreams._

Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore


	4. Unwritten

Once she was certain that everything was taken care of and that all of her parents' affairs had been settled, the legalities taken care of, Sarah was more than ready to leave the Aboveground behind forever to make a new start in the Underground. She had no connections to the mortal realm anymore, and Jareth was more than happy to welcome her to his. "Welcome, Sarah, to your new home."

"Here in the castle?" Sarah asked.

"Well of course," Jareth responded. "You don't think that I'd let the Champion of the Labyrinth move here and then just leave her to fend for herself, do you?"

_I am unwritten_

_Can't read my mind_

_I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning_

_The pen's in my hand_

_Ending unplanned_

"And just how many Champions have moved down here before me?"

"You would be the first," Jareth admitted. "The Labyrinth has never had a Champion before."

They were walking down a hallway, and as they got to a door, Jareth threw it open. Hearing the low growl in his throat, Sarah turned her attention away from him and to the room. Dust was everywhere. "And it's certainly been a while since a woman was around the castle, hasn't it?" she quipped.

Jareth snorted, getting the joke but more inclined to bog the next goblin he saw rather than laugh. "The maids were supposed to clean this room and prepare it for you. I ordered them to do it as soon as you agreed to move to the Underground."

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

Sarah just laughed and entered the room, throwing open the French doors that led to the balcony, along with the window shutters on either side, noting that the windows themselves were rather dirty. As the sunlight came in more fully, she saw just how much cleaning needed to be done. She also saw that everything was completely white. "It's alright, Jareth. If I could have some cleaning supplies, I could take care of it myself."

"I had hoped that it would be clean already so that you could focus on the decor. I was unsure of what would please you, and so I left it all in white so that you could choose the colors yourself."

"It shouldn't take too long," Sarah said, smiling. Jareth gave in and conjured up the supplies that Sarah asked for. The mortal woman immediately went to work, continuing to chatter. "I'm glad it's not painted yet. I love to paint. I suppose you've got some sort of magical paint down here that dries immediately and only needs one coat?"

"In a manner of speaking," Jareth said. "Actually, we use color crystals. As soon as you're ready, I'll take you to the market in town so that you can pick them out. They work as well for painting walls as they do for dying cloth."

"What about painting just part of the wall, like making the wall mainly one color while the borders are another?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

In the little shop that sold the color crystals, Sarah indeed saw what she needed. Larger crystals were available to coat entire rooms. Smaller crystals were specifically labeled to create borders of different widths. Some crystals had multiple colors swirling within them, and a picture of the pattern that they would create. Looking at all of the choices in awe, Sarah finally settled on a lavender color crystal for all of her walls, and a border crystal that would produce pink roses on a forest green background. For her bed, Sarah selected an amethyst color for the sheets and as a background for the coverlet, along with the same forest green with pink roses border as for the walls. In addition, she chose a color crystal that would give a rich cherry wood stain to all of the wooden furniture in the room.

Her selections carefully boxed and labeled, Sarah and Jareth chose to leave, only to find that it had started raining while they were in the shop. Jareth conjured an umbrella and started to hand it to her, but Sarah just grabbed his hand and started running in the rain, laughing again. "Come on, a little rain won't hurt you! Or is the big scary Goblin King afraid of getting wet?"

Jareth, for his part, only smiled at hearing his precious Sarah laugh again. She'd had so little occasion to do so over the past few weeks. "I most certainly am not afraid of being wet. But I will beat you back to the castle."

"Only if you use magic!" Sarah cried out, running towards the castle as fast as her legs would carry her.

Jareth just laughed and followed her.

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

By the time they were back in the front doors, both mortal and Fae were soaked to the bone. The goblins looked at them, amazed at the sight of their king and the lady as they passed through the noisy, messy, chicken-infested throne room and back down the hall.

"Precious, we really should get changed into drier clothing before we go to work adding color to your room."

"Agreed," Sarah replied, looking around. "Where are my clothes?"

"If the goblin maids know what's good for them, they should be in your closet."

Sarah opened it up to find all of her clothes from Aboveground, along with those from below ground. Grabbing a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, she stepped behind a privacy screen to change. When she stepped out, she found that Jareth had simply magicked himself dry. "I wish I could do that," she said.

"You could," Jareth admitted. "It just takes some practice. After all, you're a citizen of the Underground, now. All humans have at least a little magic in them, even Aboveground, and it's enhanced when you enter the Underground and you're here long enough. There's a reason there's a thirteen-hour time limit on solving the Labyrinth. And yes, the time you were here before counts."

"I was technically only here for ten hours last time," Sarah replied.

"Yes, but you've already been here for three hours this time," Jareth said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Would you like to try making a crystal of your own?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

"We should probably finish decorating my room, first."

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

"Probably a good idea," Jareth admitted. "It is starting to get late in the afternoon."

"Could we do the magic lesson after dinner?" Sarah asked as she began throwing her chosen color crystals at the appropriate targets. To her satisfaction, each one did its job upon impact.

"Of course, although you're clearly already getting the hang of working with magical items. I only instructed you in what to use, not how to use them."

Sarah stopped, then, and looked at the fresh colors all around the room. Jareth was right. He had not told her that she only had to throw them. She had done that on instinct. She thought for a moment, and realized where she might have seen inspiration for the method. "I guess I just figured that if you could summon the Cleaners by throwing one of your crystals, then why shouldn't it be the same with these?"

"You do know that you were not in any real danger, right?"

"I do now, but you scared the hell out of me back then."

Jareth shrugged. "Well, I did have a role to play and a job to do."

_Yeah_

_Oh, oh_

_I break tradition_

_Sometimes my tries_

_Are outside the lines_

_We've been conditioned_

_To not make mistakes_

_But I can't live that way, oh_

Sarah and Jareth continued their discussion over dinner. At the moment, they were talking about their actual relationships with their parents.

"It took me a long time to really learn to deal with Mom and Dad's divorce," Sarah admitted. "I mean, Mom just packed up and left in the middle of the night. She never said goodbye, even to me. I guess she just became an idealized figure in my head. I thought that maybe Dad had driven her away, and then when Karen came into the picture, I couldn't accept her. I still thought that Mom would come back."

"Certainly it was more than just that which caused you to wish young Toby to me," Jareth said.

Sarah nodded. "It started right after Toby was born. I was fine staying home by myself when Dad and Karen went out on their dates, but then I was expected to babysit Toby every single weekend. During the summer, I babysat him all day while Dad and Karen were at work. During the school year, I was the one to pick him up from the baby sitter on the way home from school. It wasn't easy doing homework with a screaming baby around all the time and me responsible for him until Karen got home at around 5:30. Dad worked late a lot, so then I was stuck with just Karen and Toby for a couple of hours, and she never thanked me for getting dinner started and watching my brother. She just told me to go on to my homework and that she'd call me when dinner was ready."

Jareth tilted his head, studying Sarah. "Obviously something changed, though, when you ran the Labyrinth."

"I grew up." It was a short, simple statement, but no elaboration was really needed. "When I realized how much I valued Toby, I realized that I wouldn't have him if Dad hadn't married Karen, so I started making an effort with her, y'know? But what about your parents?"

"There's not much to tell, really. My father was the Goblin King before me, and he tried to make me perfect. My mother was more fun-loving. Like I told you before, she's pestering me to give her grandchildren."

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

"Karen had just started the same kind of pestering," Sarah said thoughtfully. "Once we mended our relationship, I knew she'd be a great grandma, some day. I just wasn't ready to have kids, yet. She did keep setting me up on blind dates, though."

"At least that's the worst you fared," Jareth said, amusement in his voice. "My mother has presented every single of age single female in the Undergorund High Court to me, and every time a new young lady comes of age, she presents her, as well. I am certain that once she learns of your presence, we can expect a visit from her."

At this, one corner of Sarah's mouth moved upwards in a smirk. "Let me guess. The Goblin King having an unwed adult female who just happens to have defeated the Labyrinth will be a great source of Court gossip?"

"In a manner of speaking."

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

"Um, Jareth, I was wondering, could I see my friends this week?"

The Goblin King was caught off guard. Sir Didymus, in his opinion, was tolerable, if a little annoying. Ludo was dull, but friendly and exceedingly loyal. He couldn't help but remain jealous, though, where Hoggle was concerned. Still, anything for Sarah. "Of course. Would you like me to send them all an invitation up to the castle? I'm sure they'd be just as happy to see you."

"Thank you, Jareth."

"You're quite welcome."

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

A scroll with a dark blue ribbon tied around it showed up on the table, then. Jareth picked it up. He frowned as he read the words.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Do you remember when I said it likely wouldn't be long before my mother pays a visit?"

Sarah's eyes bugged. "When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow, according to this note. I should prepare you."

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

Throughout dinner, Jareth taught Sarah the proper etiquette that his mother would expect when she arrived for lunch the next day. After dinner, he taught her how to curtsy properly and helped her to pick out clothes for the next day. He talked to her about how to address his mother and when. By the end, Sarah's head was swimming.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

"How am I going to remember this all tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry," Jareth said. "I'll go over it all again with you during and after breakfast, a bit of last-minute review if you will. You'll be fine."

"How do you think she'll react to me?"

"I think she'll love you. Honestly, I think you worry too much."

"Well you're the one making me learn all this stuff."

Jareth smiled. "Only because I want you to feel comfortable, whether she's in a formal or informal mood."

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, oh_

"I suppose it could be worse," Sarah said as she hung up the dress Jareth had picked out for her. She also carefully laid out all of her accessories. "I could have to learn how to dance."

"You just might," Jareth said. "But I think you dance divinely."

"That was in a dream." Sarah whirled around as she realized what he'd said. "And why might I?"

"You're a member of my court, now, Precious. It is highly likely that you'll be invited to balls."

"Oh, I suppose I hadn't thought about that."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it too much, especially since we don't know that an invitation will come in the near future."

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

Sarah nodded. "You're right. I just need to calm down." She wrapped Jareth in a hug. "Thank you, for everything."

Jareth kissed Sarah on the top of her head. "You're more than welcome, Sarah. We should both get some rest, though."

Sarah looked up at him. "I guess you're right." Oh, how she wanted to kiss him, or him to kiss her. She couldn't decide which. She didn't have to.

Jareth kissed her.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

The kiss was amazing. Sara knew that she had sworn to take this slow, but she already knew that she was ready for this. She whimpered slightly as Jareth pulled away.

"Sarah, I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me..."

"Don't apologize, Jareth. I wanted that. I'm ready to take this beyond friendship."

"So you're willing to let me court you properly?"

"Yes."

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_


End file.
